


Not Ready To Let Go

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Community: adventdrabbles, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Short & Sweet, Supportive Albus Severus Potter, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Scorpius isn't ready to let go.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Not Ready To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 16.

The tears roll down Scorpius’ face, as he lets go of the lantern he had tried to hold onto for as long as possible. The lantern that holds everything he has been wanting to say to his mother since she passed.

Letting go of it feels like letting go of her, and he isn’t ready to.

He feels like his legs are about to give out, but when Albus grabs his hand, before resting his head on his shoulder, he takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“I’m proud of you,” Albus whispers.

“I hope she is too.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


End file.
